1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to radar antennas and, more particularly, to microstrip antennas for broadband transmission.
2. Discussion of Background:
Log periodic microstrip antennas are know which consist of a set or series of isolated metal patches on the surface of a thin dielectric sheet. The area of each of the patches varies with its neighbours by some log periodic progression. The thin dielectric sheet is placed above a second sheet, on the lower surface of which is an earth plane and on the upper surface is provided a straight transmission line. A signal is applied to the transmission line and energy is coupled by E & H fields to the metal patches which resonate and radiate.
Such known antennas suffer from the disadvantage that they are large and are not readily amenable for use in portable applications such as ground probing radar for locating buried objects such as non metallic pipework.